


Cabin Fever

by dropshipfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically a Grounder Valentine's Day, Bellamy gets Clarke a gift and becomes immediately flustered about it, F/M, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Part of the Bellarke Secret Valentine's 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropshipfics/pseuds/dropshipfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very successful treaty with the grounders, Commander Bellamy invites the delinquents to a festival. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skaikruqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaikruqueen/gifts).



It took two months, three days, and eighteen hours for the official treaty between the Trikru and Skaikru to be established. Two months, three days, and eighteen hours of complete exhaustion and more loss than they thought they could handle. Now, after another five months of seamless peace between the two groups, things seemed to be as good as they were going to get. Their first winter on the ground was mild, despite Clarke’s constant worries. The cold brought soft snow that left the delinquents running out of their tents in complete wonder. Slowly after the snow began, the grounders helped them insulate tents and build cabins between the two groups. Their relations were incredible, considering how rocky they had begun. Since the official beginning of the treaty, not one transgression had been committed on either side. On the Arkers’ side, people contributed it to Clarke but she knew the truth. It was all Bellamy.

  
The commander of the Trikru had caught her eye the first time she’d seen him, standing strong and serious in the middle of the bridge between the Dropship and his land, his eyes as dark as the paint surrounding them. The paint streaked down his cheeks in long lines and she wondered if it was someone’s job to put them there. He had taken her forearm in a firm grasp and agreed to meet with her in a voice gruff and deep. The next time she saw him, on the other side of a table as they discussed the ins and outs of trade agreements and boundary lines, his face was bare and often had a small smirk just playing at the edges of his full lips. It was Bellamy who had been the first grounder past the wall when they were preparing their rations and shelter for winter. Bellamy who had shown her full maps of the twelve nations. Bellamy who had begun work on the first cabin between the two territories, effectively tying them together. Bellamy who spent hours helping her people become his. His people warmed to hers because he brought them closer. That, in turn, made the delinquents trust his.

  
They had been on the ground for seven months when the grounders invited them to a large festival. The cold usually nipped at any exposed skin but the large fire in the middle of camp and the spiced liquor they provided kept them warm and comfortable. The air around them swelled with sweet, joyful music and children danced and giggled as they chased each other around. It was nothing like a celebration Clarke had ever seen again. Her friends swayed with the music and mingled with grounders, some even sneaking off for privacy.

  
“You just gonna stand there and watch or are you planning on having some fun tonight?”

  
Clarke turned to see Bellamy behind her, his hands in the pockets of his jacket and a warm smile on his face. He stopped next to her and watched the fire as it licked up towards the sky.  
“How do you know standing and watching isn’t how I have fun?”

  
He chuckled and shrugged. “I suppose I don’t. But I figure you’d at least try your hand at some of the festivities. It’s a special night, only comes once a year.”

  
“No one did explain to me what this festival is for,” Clarke pointed out, smiling at him and knocking his hip with hers.

  
“Sheidgeda gon hodnes,” he said, watching a group of kids running circles around his brother-in-law with a smile. “It’s to welcome spring back to us in the new year. With spring comes a season of fertility, warmth, and longer days. Tonight is the first night we welcome her back by celebrating all the things we will receive. We give gifts to loved ones, drink spiced wine, and stay up until the sunrise. It’s a romantic celebration.”

  
“Romantic,” Clarke echoed. “Is the coming spring what’s encouraging everyone to hook up lately?”

  
He smirked and looked down at her. “I think that’s called cabin fever and teenage hormones.” Bellamy cleared his throat. “Anyway, I have something for you.”

  
She raised a curious eyebrow at him. “You do?”

  
Nodding, Bellamy pulled a small box out of his pocket, holding it out to her. The muscle in his jaw jumped a little with his nerves but she didn’t notice. She took it from him and examined it, clean edges and stained wood, just small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Clarke gave him a curious look and he nodded at the gift.

  
She opened the box to find a small band, dark blue stones nestled in with the coal colored beads. “A bracelet,” she said, staring down at it.

  
When she looked up at Bellamy, he was scratching the back of his neck nervously. “You don’t have to wear it,” he offered, his jaw moving once again. “It just reminded me of you.”

  
Clarke gave him a soft smile and took it out of the box, holding out her arm. “Help me put it on?”

  
His fingers were warm against the skin of her inner-wrist, tying the ends together so it fit perfectly. He seemed nervous, the color in his cheeks deepening with a blush, and turned her hand over so she could see the bracelet standing out stark against her pale skin.

  
“It’s beautiful,” she said. “Thank you.”

  
Bellamy shrugged again and before he could brush it off, Clarke pulled him down into a kiss. It had been a long time coming, frankly, all the flirting and close calls adding up to this. His lips were soft against hers, responding after only a moment of surprise. Warm hands dropped to her waist to pull her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The music and excitement around them dulled until Clarke couldn’t think of anything but him. When he finally pulled back, Bellamy put a hand on her cheek, rough and good against her skin.

  
“Cabin fever?”

  
Clarke laughed and pulled him close again. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at bellamyplake.tumblr.com


End file.
